Crux
by AFY
Summary: Life sucks enough as it does, and when you're Sam Manson that includes getting sent into catty Casper Academy where class is everything, and has you dealing with a brusque roomie. Worse are when the baddies come in....


**Egads, I'm doing another story! 0.o;**

**Well, strictly speaking, I'm redoing it from another fic, titled, "Morgan Magick".**

**Basically, instead of an AU, this takes place in the main characters' junior year of high school.**

**I'm recycling many points from "MM" to this one, so hopefully you reader won't be alienated. Such as the Morgan family tree for instance...**

**Hopefully, I'm going to keep the characters in well…character. If I miserably fail at that, please tell me.**

**Also, I already asked this from my other fic, "Looking Glass" but can you guys review more? On both "LG" and this one?**

**Seriously, I'll be so happy if I can get at least five or six reviews. They can be anything from comments like _"Great Chapter. Update soon"_ to editorial nitpicking and critique. Believe me when I say, I am _eternall_y grateful towards critique. Sorry if that's too much to as but I feel pretty pathetic ****with so many hits yet so little amount of reviews. But then again hits had always been a bit discouraging in some way or another, no?;  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own neither Danny Phantom or a social life a social life.**

* * *

_**"I am alone  
**_

_**A walking legend, proof of what's gone by  
**_

_**And I live to fight  
**_

_**I'll take them down until my final cry**_"

**-"Legend" by Bella Morte  
**

* * *

**Chapter One; How to Start a Story**

Anger. It can be the deadliest poison toward man. It can take over you, it can make you do things you'd never thought you'd do, things you'd later regret...

But this isn't how I should start out this story.

How I should start it out is by telling you about the Morgan family, of the Morgan women. How each and every generation of Morgan woman inherited that fierceness and independence, their black hair and luminescent skin in each and every generation. How they were always the ones to have fingers pointed at whenever something bad happened amongst the town...

_Witches_.

Most would've rolled their eyes at that accusation but even then it were those same people that rather not cross paths with a Morgan woman. How they'd tense at just the sudden glimpse of black hair or pale skin that alerted them to their very presence...

Yes, the women of the Morgan family were an...odd bunch.

And then they died out.

Ida Morgan had only been nineteen at that time when her parents had died, that leaving her as the only remaining member of the family. Later on she had met the man of her dreams, marrying into his prominent family, her name becoming _Manson,_ and giving him a son. When he was born,the son to everyone's relief held no sign of the..._abnormality_...on his mother's side of the family. That relief would soon to be short-lived however as the son in turn married straight out of college and eventually had a baby girl...

With his mother's blue eyes, he had bright blonde hair, his own wife, green eyes traditionally coupling with bright red hair. Everyone already had a good idea-particularly the romantics- on what the daughter was to look like even before she was born.

It was easy enough to see her as blue-eyed as her own father, hair fair with a touch of red that gave it away towards the name "Strawberry blonde". But to everyone's entire astonishment, this was not the case, for when the girl was born, everyone noticed her hair was that all-too familiar black in stark contrast to that familiar pale skin. That along with startling violet eyes...

That girl was me...

My name is Samantha, but if you value the positions of all your limbs then I'd suggest you just stick to calling me Sam instead_."Manson_". That's what it says on my birth certificate, but let me tell you this- I _am _a Morgan all the way. Witch blood does after all breed true...

And this is my story and while I can choose how to begin it in anyway I want, how its ends is with no pun intended a differently story, one even I'm none too sure about...

* * *

** Author's Note: 'Smiles sheepishly' Soooooooo, better than the original version? 'Is suddenly attacked by an angry mob' o.0;**


End file.
